


The end of a legend

by SweetDreams828



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreams828/pseuds/SweetDreams828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case gone horribly wrong will cost Mycroft two of the most important people in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of a legend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! It's been a while, but I thought I would try again! Please leave me suggestions!

Taylor Johnson was running hard and fast down the back alleyways, two men were chasing him down, they knew. Knew of all the people that he had killed and they were going to try to take him down. Fuck that, I can't be taken down!

 

Sherlock had once again figured out who it was that had been carrying out the murders and we were once again chasing the bastard down. My lungs were burning at this point; Sherlock’s long legs carried him forward ahead of me. We rounded another corner successfully trapping the kid in a back ally. Sherlock slammed to a stop, Taylor's gun pointed at his face. I braced myself next to Sherlock and pointed my gun at Taylor.

"Taylor, it's over. It's time to stop this." Sherlock spoke calmly and evenly.

"NO! I won’t go to jail! FUCK YOU!" His voice cracked on the you, his hands shaking, the gun pointing between Sherlock and me.

"Taylor, put the gun down or I will be forced to make you." the command in my voice was unmistakable. He looked at me with pure hatred, but lowered his gun a few inches. It appeared that he was going to comply with my order, until we heard the sirens off in the distance. The police were here.

"Taylor, drop your gun and you won’t get hurt."

Sherlock looked between us, agreeing with my statement.

"NO FUCK YOU!"

It was a split second decision on his part; Taylor threw his hand up and shot, catching me in the chest. The pain was instantaneous, blinding me from the world. I crashed down to the ground, gasping, fighting for air. Please get out of here Sherlock! Blackness took me as I heard a second shot.

 

 

I lunged at the worm the moment he let off the shot, no one harmed my John. No one! Taylor's eyes flared wide, as I lunged at him.

"Get away from me you freak!"

I slammed the kid hard into the wall, and launched punches at his midriff. I wasn't focused on the gun still in his hand. The first shot missed me; the second shot hit me right in the stomach doubling me over. The Third shot caught me in the hip. I could now understand what John went through, the pain, the shock. My body was shutting down, my mind folding under the strain. My last thoughts were centered on John though. Please God let him live.

 

 

Those two idiots! If only they had just waited! The two of them were on the ground, bleeding out and the kid was standing there shaking.

"Donavan get me an ambulance now and keep everyone back suspect not in custody." I shot the order into my radio.

"Taylor. Drop the gun! You are under arrest."

He didn't speak just raised the gun a little further, I didn't give him a chance, I just shot him in the hand forcing him to drop the gun. I ran over and kicked the gun away and was getting ready to cuff him when he pulled a knife he had hidden in his sleeve. The first slash was to my upper chest slicing into the skin at the base of my neck. Taylor ran, but there was no where for him to go but into the arms of the other officers. Blood started to pour as I gripped at the wound. I fell back to the pavement breathing deep, praying to not bleed out, I looked around me and saw Sherlock slightly convulsing form and John's still form. It was obvious to me that John was already dead. I looked up to the nearest CCTV camera and mouthed one word before my world went black, Mycroft.

 

 

"Sir! It's a level Ten emergency!"

Anthea came rushing into my office, panic clear on her features.

"What is it?"

"Sherlock, Lestrade were injured in a chase, John died at the scene. Sherlock is listed as grave condition and Lestrade is in critical condition."

I jumped up from the desk and ran out to the car waiting for me. My driver got me to the hospital in record time. As soon as I arrived I was taken to the ICU where both Sherlock and Lestrade were being held. A doctor came right up to me and led me over to Sherlock’s bedside.

"Mr. Holmes, I am Dr. Wilson. Let me be quick with you before we rush you're brother off to surgery. Sherlock has lost so much blood, and has a gaping hole in his intestine that we need to repair immediately. The second bullet wound in his hip missed everything critical so we will remove the bullet there and sew him up."

I nodded my head in ascent, "Please save him."

"I will do my best sir." The doctor turned and a team of nurses came over to remove Sherlock.

"Wait," I called out and walked over to my broken baby brother and just knew deep down that Sherlock wouldn't make it. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Goodbye baby brother."

As soon as I was cleared the staff took him away. A nurse came over after a few minutes later and handed me a tissue. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. I had always known that my beloved brother would meet an early end.

"Excuse me Sir? If you would like to see the Detective Inspector, he's over here."

I nodded my ascent and followed her to the other side of the ICU where my beloved was stitched up and receiving a transfusion. He was unconscious but his vitals looked good.

"He received over a hundred stitches along his chest and neck, and is getting a pint of blood but he will be fine. He will make a full recovery."

I looked down at the little nurse, she looked terrified. "Thank you. And thank you for taking care of him."

She gave me a small smile and nodded. I sat next to my love and stroked his hand.

"Oh Lestrade, the moment you are awake you are retiring from the force."

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes before Sherlock’s doctor was standing next to me again.

"Mr. Holmes," His voice was weak, sad. "I am truly sorry sir."

I held up my hand, silencing him.

"Thank you Doctor, please."

He nodded and walked off.  I stood, and walked outside, in desperate need of air. As soon as I was outside I lit up. Shaking with the loss of the day. Security was tight around me but with a look they backed off.

"Thank you Mycroft."

That deep voice, so deeply familiar stunned me. I turned towards the source, and there stood both Sherlock and John, looking whole and healthy. And transparent.

"Don't look so shocked, we get one last chance to say goodbye so this is it."

Sherlock smiled and reached down to hold onto John's hand smiling.

"It's alright Mycroft, were together now and we will be forever."

"Oh John. Sherlock. I am so sorry."

Sherlock smiled at me, "It's ok, and don't worry Lestrade will be fine, but it's time you made all of your intents clear. Ask him. He will say yes."

A sad smile spread across my face, "Does it hurt?"

"No, once you start to go all the pain fades. You just feel warm and relaxed." John's voice was soft and sincere.

Sherlock held onto John, tighter. "Thank you brother for taking excellent care of us."

"You're both welcome."

They smiled at me then at each other before fading away. My heart was heavy, full of sadness, but also relieved that they were together and happy. Now it was time to spend the rest of my life with the man I love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Went back and made a few minor edits!


End file.
